The present invention relates to design/manufacture support system, design/manufacture support program and design/manufacture support method for managing design/manufacture by using a bill of parts.
In recent years, the environmental regulation for products including RoHS regulation (prohibiting as a rule the use of 6 harmful substances in a process ranging from production of electric/electronic apparatus to disposal thereof) has been become stringent.
To comply with the regulation, manufacturing makers must collect the mass of a chemical substance contained in a part purchased from a correspondent parts maker, totalize masses of the content chemical substances in a product and evidence that the company's own product does not violate the regulation.
“Environmental information simulation system, apparatus and method as well as storage medium” described in JP-A-2002-49649 (Patent Document 1) can evaluate environmental information by using environmental information of the same kinds of parts even when totalization of environmental information of a product is insufficient.